Growing Old with You, Chapter 1
by MeBeVioliner
Summary: Back in Arthurs pirate days, he had to constantly fight with Francis overr Alfred, and stormy nights never helped. In this chapter, you see the younger years of Alfred's life. Rated K for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur snarled a curse as he slammed his head into a support beam. "Damn! How in hell am I supposed to run a ship that's this freakin' shitty…"

Snapping his head around, the captain looked for what had woken him. A flash of blonde caught his eye, and he quickly drew his sword.

A pair of young, blue eyes watched Arthurs every move from behind a map.

Arthur relaxed his arm and chuckled, shaking his head. "Son… You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Alfred bounced up straight, and grinned at his father. "Hahah! Again, Daddy? Did I really scare the biggest, meanest pirate in all the sea?"

"Being a brown-nose won't make me forgive you for sneaking into my cabin, Alfred."

The boy frowned, and stared at his father with sad eyes.

Arthur glanced at the ceiling and sighed. He smiled and added, "But it might help."

Alfred laughed and hugged his dad, only being up to his waist.

Arthur smiled slightly again, but frowned when he thought he saw a shadow. With a slight growl, he muttered, "Francis… _Stay away from my boy_."

"Huh?" Blue eyes stared at green.

"… Nothing you need to worry about." He ruffled the boy's hair.

He laughed, and raced to the stairs, leading to the upper deck. "C'mon, Daddy! The sharks are commin' out soon!"

Arthur chuckled at his 7-year old son. He loved to feed the shark, for some reason. With a grin on his face, he walked after his boy, and onto the deck.

3 DAYS LATER

"Ah…" Arthur belched before whistling for another beer.

"You seem to be in a good mode." A voice purred beside him.

Arthur gasped, but before he could move, a blade was in front of his throat. "S-shit!"

"Ohnonhon~ Watch your language in front of _my son_, Iggy~!" The Frenchmen sang. He hissed to someone else, "Speak, boy!" And a small squeak of pain sounded.

"D-daddy…? T-this guy-y's m-_mean_… A-are you g-gonna he-lp me?" his son sobbed as Francis yanked his arm again.

"Alfred-!" The English pirate was horrified. To Francis, he growled, "Let. Him. GO."

"Ohnonhon, but where's the fun in that~?" He laughed as Alfred shrieked in pain.

_That's it!_

_ "May God damn you to hell!"_ Arthur shouted as he rammed his chair into Francis' legs. "Nobody touches my son!"

The younger man hissed, and yanked Alfred in front of him as Arthur drew his sword. "Now, now, temper, Iggy…"  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Arthur yelled as he pulled out his gun as well. At this Francis gulped and backed towards the door.

"D-daddy?" Alfred's eyes widened as he realized his father couldn't do anything without hurting him.

"…" Arthur's mind was racing. Without thinking, he wretched back his arm holding his sword. With narrowed eyes, he heaved at Francis' head.

The Frenchmen shrieked in terror as the blade landed directly beside his ear. "F-fuck!"

"Let go of MY SON." He growled, stepped towards him.

"Fine!" Francis glared at the boys he was holding, then at the sword stuck in the wood beside him. With a maniacs laugh, he grabbed the sword from the wall and twirled it. "You'll have him in _pieces_!"

He raised his arm, and Alfred shrieked as the blade came down.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Arthur gasped and closed his eyes tightly, only to hear Francis gag. A metallic clank sounded as a sword fell.

Looking up, he saw his right-hand man, Allen, with his hand of Francis' throat.

"Drop 'im." Allen growled. The other man growled, but released his grip on the boy's arm.

Arthur smiled broadly as Alfred ran into his arms. Glaring at Francis, he said, "Get out. And Don't come back."

A small gurgle and a smaller nod showed Francis understood. For now.

Arthur sighed, and nodded to Allen, who dropped the Frenchmen. The big man grinned, and put his hands into his pockets before humming a tune, and walking out the door again.

Francis stared after him in shock. "I-… Is he… Normal?"

Arthur snickered. Pulling out his pistol, he laughed. "Define normal."  
Francis flinched as he saw the gun. "Ah…"

"Get your sorry ass off the ship. NOW."

8 WEEKS LATER

"Ha-ppy Bir-thday to you, ha-ppy bir-thday to you~" Arthur sang as he opened Alfred's door, carrying a cake.

The boy blinked, and sat up. "Papa?"

"Mh-hm~! I remembered, this time!" Arthur smiled, while Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Papa… Todays the _2__n_d."

"Yeah! Your birthday."

Alfred coughed and rubbed his head awkwardly. "… My birthday's the _4__th_."

Arthur blinked, then whistled through his teeth. "Ah."  
"Yeah…"

…

"So…~?" A smile crept onto Alfred's face.

His father raised an eyebrow.

"Do I get to open my presents now?"

Arthur rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Let me think… _No_, you little frog!"

2 DAYS LATER

Alfred watched his father from across the table. He silently latched onto his plate as the boat tilted slightly, taking his breakfast in the other direction.

Arthur whistled as he looked over a storm map. "Thunder, lightning in a week."

"Hmm."

"Somethin' botherin' you, boy?"  
"Eh~? No, just thinking… R_emembering_."

"Oh. Okay."

"Man, I feel like I've f_orgotten_" Alfred spoke louder on the word, "something."

"O-_kay_" Arthur mimicked his tone.

Alfred shook his head. His father was hopeless. "Is anything happening today?"  
Arthur paused, thinking. "No, not that I know of. Why-"  
"DAD. It's my birthday."

"… Ugh. Go on deck." Arthur rested his head on his hand. "Damn…"

Alfred sighed, and did as his father instructed. Once ge was on the upper level of the deck, though, he was shocked to see the crew lined up against the bow of the ship.

"Eh?"  
"_Happy birthday, Alfred_!" They shouted as Arthur walked on deck.

"Silly boy," He ruffled Alfred's (who was laughing and hugging him) hair. "Of course I remembered.


End file.
